


Exposed

by fuzipenguin



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Ratchet's been around the block a few times, but he finds himself hesitant to do what the twins are asking him for now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr user bleedingbraintumor's prompt of Ratchet and 'first time'. Bits and pieces of this were posted on tumblr

                “Hey, Ratchet?”

                “Mmm?”

                “Did you know merging only happens if the sparks actually touch?”

                Ratchet frowned. “I’ve been in the medical field longer than you’ve been alive. Yes, I’m quite aware, thank you.”

                “’K. Just checking… cuz… your casing is still up.”

                “I’m aware of that also,” Ratchet barked, making Sideswipe flinch. It probably wouldn’t have been noticeable except for the fact that Ratchet was sitting in the vee of Sideswipe’s legs, reclined against the other mech’s ventrum.

                There was a beat of silence in which Ratchet contemplated an apology. Then Sunstreaker shifted closer, the edges of his open chest cavity scraping lightly across Ratchet’s and distracting him. A throbbing heat pulsed in the narrow space between their frames, reminding Ratchet of just why he had been hesitating a moment ago.

                “You said you were ready,” Sideswipe commented, his fingers restlessly petting Ratchet’s hips.

                “I… yes, I did say that.”

                “That was like… five minutes ago.”

                “Sides…” Sunstreaker said quietly, warning clear in his tone.

                “I’m not pushing!” Sideswipe protested. “He said he wanted to! If he’s changed his mind, that’s fine, but if there’s something we can do to help make him comfortable, I’m going to ask. Maybe he’s shy!”

                At that, Ratchet’s optics onlined with a start. Because if there was one thing Ratchet wasn’t, it would be shy.  

                And oh, there was Sunstreaker’s naked spark, only inches away from Ratchet’s frame. The violet-blue sphere throbbed slowly, tiny little tendrils continually flaring out from the corona towards Ratchet. The sight filled him both with awe and trepidation.

                “Would it… would you rather Sideswipe and I switched out?” Sunstreaker asked, expression carefully blank. But the tiny wobble in his voice betrayed his true emotions. 

                Ratchet immediately lifted his hand and cupped the frontliner’s cheek. “It’s not that. Not at all,” Ratchet said fervently.

                “Then…” Sunstreaker’s gaze dropped, staring intently at Ratchet’s still hidden spark. His windshield had transformed away and his chest was open, but his opaque casing was still locked in place. “…what is it? We won’t hurt you. It’s not like we haven’t done it before.”

                “I’m not worried about getting hurt,” Ratchet replied truthfully. “You two have been merging your whole lives; I trust you know how to do it properly.”

                “Then what’s wrong?” Sideswipe asked, every inch of him strung tight and shivering with frustrated anticipation.

                Sunstreaker was trembling too. They were eager for this, Ratchet knew. Merging came easy to them, probably to any set of twins. Ratchet, on the other hand, had never done it. There was just so much of him they didn’t know. Would they still accept him after they saw all the death that surrounded him?

                “I don’t… I just… I… I don’t think I’m as ready as I originally thought,” Ratchet finally said slowly, admitting it to both himself and his lovers. “It has nothing to do with you, please believe me. I want to, eventually. But just not right now.”

                “Then when?!” Sideswipe burst out, causing Sunstreaker to draw back and glare at his twin.

                “Sorry! That _was_ pushing, I’m sorry,” Sideswipe mumbled, his arms squeezing Ratchet tighter around the waist. “You know how I get.”

                Ratchet patted Sideswipe’s top arm, guilt swirling through him. “I know. I’m sorry too. But… I just thought of an idea that might help me.”

                Sunstreaker inquisitively cocked his head to the side as Sideswipe tensed. “Yeah?”

                “Maybe… would it be alright if I watched the two of you? Merge, that is?” Ratchet suggested. He squirmed, looking over his shoulder at Sideswipe and then back at Sunstreaker, trying to judge their reactions. They seemed surprised, but after a moment of looking at one another, Sunstreaker nodded.

                “Fine by us. Not that you’ll be able to actually see the physical merge, but it’ll still be nice to have you here with us,” Sunstreaker admitted shyly.

                “Great! Let’s get to it!” Sideswipe exclaimed, sliding out from behind Ratchet so quickly he almost didn’t catch himself in time from slamming back against the berth.

                Both Ratchet and Sunstreaker glared at Sideswipe as he bounced on the tips of his pedes beside the bed. He shrugged sheepishly. “Like I said – you know how I get. And you love me anyway… right?” Sideswipe questioned, looking at Ratchet with big, shining optics. The familiar gaze was 95% playful and 5% questioning.

                “With all my spark. Both of you,” Ratchet returned immediately, looking from one twin to the other. He hoped his words rang with as much conviction as he felt. Loving them wasn’t the issue. Trusting them wasn’t either. Trusting _himself_ , on the other hand…

                It had taken him a long time to say ‘I love you’. So maybe they could forgive him for taking even longer to share his essence, and all that entailed, with them.        

                “So how do you normally….?” Ratchet asked curiously, scooting to the side of the bed to allow the twins more room to position themselves how they wanted.

                “One of us on our back and the other on top,” Sideswipe said, kneeling where Ratchet had just been. “On our sides is kinda hard because of Sunny’s big head.”

                Sunstreaker reached out and swatted his twin upside the helm, the golden warrior’s chest still open although his crystal casing had closed while they were moving about.

                “He’s managed to convince me to merge in a number of weird positions I would never have thought of,” Sunstreaker admitted. “But then you know what that’s like.”

                Ratchet nodded, ignoring Sideswipe’s smug look. Sideswipe always had _ideas_. He wasn’t easy to say no to, especially when the end results were usually spectacular.

                “69s are fun,” Sideswipe mused with a dreamy smile on his face. He flopped onto the bed, rolling onto his hip. He made grabby hands at his twin, causing Sunstreaker to huff indignantly at him. “We don’t normally mess around with our arrays when we’re merging, but sometimes it’s nice to start out that way.”       

                “You don’t?” Ratchet asked, surprised. He had zero experiences with spark merging but had assumed one did so while actively interfacing. It was possible to climax via sparks alone, but he had always thought most couples did both.

                “It’s not about overloading,” Sunstreaker explained, one of his knees sliding between Sideswipe’s thighs. “It’s about connecting. At least for us anyway. It might be different for bonded pairs, especially since they may be trying to kindle, but we only overload about half the time.”

                He gestured to Sideswipe. “Roll the other way. Ratchet will be able to see better.” 

                “Yes, Master,” Sideswipe murmured demurely. With a mischievous flash of his optics he did as his twin instructed. He ended up facing Ratchet whose back now pressed against the wall. Sunstreaker moved to lower himself but stopped when Sideswipe threw out a hand.

                “Wait a sec. Ratch, you wanna touch first?” Sideswipe invited, gesturing at himself as his chest components smoothly slid aside. Within seconds, Sideswipe’s spark was bared, lazily spinning on its axis.

                Ratchet had to fight the automatic instinct to look away. He saw sparks all the time; medics had to, especially those who had worked field medicine at one point in their lives. But out of the operating room, seeing a naked spark was rare, an action reserved for lovers. And while they had been lovers for quite some time now, they had only even interfaced via arrays before this.

                “I’ve touched both your sparks before,” Ratchet remarked. He did his best to shunt aside the memories of the last time, when Sunstreaker had been dying on his table, spark shrunken and gray.

                “Yeah, but have you really?” Sideswipe asked with a disbelieving look. He reached out and grabbed Ratchet’s nearest wrist, bringing a red hand close enough to feel the incredible warmth emanating from Sideswipe’s spark. “I mean, that seems against medical ethics and all that. Considering we’re always out cold when you’re in there.”

                “Of course I haven’t! Not like that!” Ratchet huffed but his optics were completely focused on the curl of his fingers, just brushing the edge of Sideswipe’s spark cavity. “What should… what should I do?”

                “Well, you know what _not_ to do,” Sunstreaker said reasonably, as Sideswipe released Ratchet’s wrist. Sunstreaker replaced his brother’s hand with one of his own. “Just go slow. Start at the edge.”

                The warrior straightened two of Ratchet’s fingers and then directed his hand down beyond the translucent edge of Sideswipe’s casing. Staticky heat licked against Ratchet’s fingertips, and he stared at them in amazement as Sunstreaker let go.

                Ratchet ever so carefully stroked the outermost edge of Sideswipe’s spark, little tendrils of visible energy sneaking out to brush against his fingers. The contact felt like the lightest zap of an electroprod and left a tingle of ozone on the back of his glossa. So very different than the angry buzz of a spark that was injured and shrinking in on itself.

                Looking up, Ratchet saw that Sideswipe had gone very still, his optics lidding. Ratchet tentatively moved his fingers again, and Sideswipe bit his lower lip, head tilting back with a sigh.

                “Is this all right?” Ratchet asked in a hushed voice. His fingers twitched again, stroking the little tendrils.

                “Yeah,” Sideswipe whispered. “Definitely.”

                His spark pulsed faster, streaks of a darker blue beginning to spin out in a spiral fashion from his core.

                Fascinating.

                Ratchet moved his hand, daring to stroke deeper towards the corona. Sideswipe moaned, optic shutters slipping fully shut. His fingers fisted into the berth covers and his back subtly arched, pushing his spark closer to Ratchet’s hand.

                A thought occurred to Ratchet, and he looked over at Sunstreaker. “Can you feel this?”

                The golden frontliner nodded, but frowned a moment later. “Well… I don’t right now. But I could if I wanted to.”

                “You’re blocking him out?” Ratchet inquired, brow furrowing.

                “Too intense otherwise,” Sideswipe whispered, his cooling fans kicking on with a gentle whirr. “You could get me to come just like this, you know.”

                And what an idea that was. Ratchet would love to see what a spark looked like mid-overload, but that hadn’t been his original goal. He reluctantly withdrew his hand, rubbing the tingling fingertips against his thumb and dispersing the light charge.

                “Another time. I think there was something else you were planning on doing, wasn’t there?” Ratchet prompted, watching Sideswipe’s optics open slowly. He looked dazed and pleasure-drunk, much like he did after a marathon interfacing session. And all from a few passes of Ratchet’s fingers against his spark.

                “Mmhm… Sunny…” Sideswipe murmured, reaching out towards his twin.

                Sunstreaker was already reopening his spark chamber, gazed fixed on his brother’s face as he draped himself across Sideswipe’s frame. Sunstreaker lowered his chest in small increments until only a hand’s width of space separated their sparks. As Ratchet watched, both pulsing balls of energy inched forward, thin arms extending from the core and reaching towards their other half.

                “It may not be like this with you,” Sunstreaker explained, sounding strained. “Our sparks want to be together; yours may be reluctant at first.”

                Ratchet moved so that he was on optic level with the open space between the twins’ chest cavities. “When was the last time you merged?” he asked in a hushed voice, a little awed by the way their sparks stretched and expanded.

                “Been a while,” Sideswipe panted, hands clutching tight to Sunstreaker’s shoulders. Cooling fans notched up a speed and Sunstreaker’s legs shifted restlessly, tangling with his brother’s. “Come _on_ , Sunny.”

                “Let him see,” Sunstreaker murmured in response to Sideswipe’s demanding tone. Yet the golden warrior still moved downward slightly, his forehelm coming to rest against Sideswipe’s. Their sparks throbbed faster, that dark blue hue spreading outwards from both cores. More little tendrils emerged, stretching out almost desperately.

                Sideswipe whined, the sound bubbling up out of the back of his intake.

                “Primus!” he gasped out. “Sunshine, you’re killing me here.”

                Forehelm still pressed against Sideswipe’s, Sunstreaker rolled his head slightly to the side, optics searching for and locking in on Ratchet’s stare. “We can still… kinda merge… through someone else. If we’re close enough… sparks still try to… reach for one another,” Sunstreaker bit out.

                Sideswipe groaned as if in pain. “So good… Primus… you’re gonna feel so good between us, Ratch…”

                “Maybe just one of you to start,” Ratchet said absently, watching their sparks darken to navy and pulse faster.

                “If… you do it soon… after this… it’ll be like… merging… with us both anyway… we get… in sync… with memories… feelings… nngh… _Sides_ …” Sunstreaker bit out, dropping down a few more inches. His arms trembled with the effort of holding himself back and Ratchet’s hands itched with the urge to reach out and shove them together. He wanted to see everything, but not at their expense. 

                “Yessss,” Sideswipe hissed encouragingly. “Come on, baby… need you… c’mon, c’mon… _oh_ …” Sideswipe abruptly fell silent as Sunstreaker gave in to temptation and lowered himself completely. 

                Sideswipe’s helm tilted back on a silent cry, Sunstreaker’s head slipping down to rest against Sideswipe’s shoulder. The red twin’s hands spasmed on Sunstreaker’s shoulders before his arms went limp, landing on the berth surface with a soft thump. Ratchet sat up in alarm, but judging by the blissful expression on Sideswipe’s face, neither one of them were experiencing any pain.

                They were still and quiet for several seconds until Sunstreaker made an odd little hurt noise and burrowed closer. Ratchet couldn’t see his expression as hidden as he was against Sideswipe’s shoulder, but the red twin’s face was fully exposed. His lips twisted into a faint frown and one of his hands laboriously lifted up to cup the back of Sunstreaker’s helm. Sideswipe made a quiet shushing sound as if reassuring his brother.

                Ratchet abruptly looked away, his chest feeling tight with remorse. No matter how much Sunstreaker tried to hide it, Ratchet knew he still occasionally felt insecure about their relationship. Ratchet’s rejection of a spark merge had probably hit Sunstreaker hard, despite Ratchet’s reassurances. He suddenly wished it had been Sideswipe who had been at Ratchet’s front, attempting the merge; the crimson warrior had always been more confident of Ratchet’s love. 

                He was distracted from his thoughts when Sideswipe moaned quietly. Ratchet looked over to see him still staring sightlessly up at the ceiling, his optics brightening and losing color. Sunstreaker shivered and Ratchet witnessed a flare of blue between the transformation cracks of his plating. The flicker died down and then returned a moment later, the same thing happening to Sideswipe.

                Both of them shifted restlessly with small movements, seemingly trying to press closer to one another. Tiny starbursts of charge spat to life and then died away on the surface of their armor as Sideswipe begin making quite little hums with every ex-vent. His hand on the back of Sunstreaker’s helm cradled him closer and Sunstreaker’s grip on Sideswipe’s shoulder tightened until the plating threatened to dent.

                Ratchet’s own armor felt too tight as he watched the twins. Their merging was quiet and overall motionless as their sparks were doing all the work. But Ratchet still found the sight inexplicably erotic; he couldn’t resist reaching out a hand and lightly stroking the smooth plating covering Sunstreaker’s lower back.

                The frontliner shuddered all over at the touch, his plating ruffling. Ratchet almost jerked his hand away, but then he saw Sideswipe smile, a sweet, sparkbreaking expression. Ratchet dared to slide his hand down over a golden hip and Sideswipe’s optic shutters fluttered as he made a deep-throated rumble of pleasure. It could have been due to their merge, but Ratchet preferred to think it was due to his touch instead. 

                As if it were a catalyst, the twins’ ventilations started increasing in frequency, Sideswipe’s little vocalizations becoming more urgent. His optics continued to brighten, completely bleached now of color. Sunstreaker abruptly squirmed closer, their plating making a soft screeching sound as their chests ground together. Sideswipe’s back arched in response, his optics shuttering as he cried out, worrying his lower lip.

                Their frames went tense, wound tight as visible charge crackled across their armor like waves of blue fire before harmlessly grounding out on the berth. A small zap traveled up Ratchet’s arm, and he startled as the warm pulse dissipated with an audible crackle.

                Engines rumbling, the brothers slowly relaxed, Sunstreaker going completely limp atop his brother. The golden frontliner moaned quietly, a deeply satisfying sound that made Ratchet’s own spark flutter.

                Sideswipe abruptly whimpered, his hands spasming in their grip on his twin. It was Sunstreaker’s turn to shush him as he wearily lifted his head to brush an uncoordinated kiss against the corner of Sideswipe’s mouth. He opened his optics and looked over at Ratchet, pale blue gaze unfocused.

                “He gets clingy,” Sunstreaker explained, his words slurring around the edges. “Our sparks break apart automatically, no matter how much we try and stop it. The casings shut, and we can’t open them for hours. Like our bodies are insisting we stay separate. He hates it… keep touching me? He’s getting echoes, and it makes him feel better.”

                Ratchet restarted the motion of his hand, stroking down Sunstreaker’s back in long passes. “Of course. That was… a spark overload?” he inquired. Sunstreaker’s words were practically falling out of his mouth, open and honest, and Ratchet was going to take full advantage of it.

                “Yeah. We were both kinda revved up. Sideswipe especially from you touching his spark. He liked that. A lot. We don’t mind if you wanted to do that again, to either of us.”

                “I liked it too,” Ratchet murmured, watching as Sideswipe stirred, sensually licking his lips. It certainly seemed like Ratchet had been missing out by not indulging in sparkplay sooner. “I think I might have you do that to me sometime.”

                “We’d be happy to,” Sunstreaker replied, shifting a little.

                “Noooo!” Sideswipe whined, bucking upwards slightly. “Don’t go...”

                “I’m not. I’m right here,” Sunstreaker murmured, his attention immediately turning back to his twin. He kissed Sideswipe’s cheek, nuzzling him sleepily.

                “Can’t feel you,” Sideswipe pouted, his optics remaining firmly closed.

                “Yes, you can,” Sunstreaker said, smiling softly. “It’s just not as strong as before. Ratchet’s still here, you know.”

                Sideswipe’s head rolled to the side and his optics finally opened, gaze seeking out and finding Ratchet’s. “Hey, Ratch,” he said sleepily, blinking. “That feels good. Little more to the left?”

                Ratchet obliged him and then wondered who he was really obliging. “Is that your request or Sunstreaker’s?”

                Sideswipe’s brow furrowed as he thought about it for a moment. “Not sure,” he finally answered. “Does it matter?”

                “No, just wondering. What happens now?” Ratchet inquired, a little surprised at how peaceful Sideswipe seemed. After array overloads, Sideswipe normally became energetic. He would pester the two of them for another round until they either gave in or forcibly held him still until they all succumbed to recharge.

                “Snuggles,” Sideswipe sighed happily, optics slipping closed again. He turned his head back towards his twin and strained upwards, wordlessly begging for a kiss. Sunstreaker obliged him, humming serenely.

                They explored each other mouths slowly, savoring each other. As the kiss went on, Ratchet began to feel a little superfluous. His stroking of Sunstreaker’s back slowed and then stopped and when he lifted his hand away, neither protested.

                “I’ll just leave you to it then,” Ratchet murmured softly, feeling as if he was intruding more now than when their sparks had actually been bared.

                As he was leveraging himself up, Sideswipe’s hand shot out and grabbed Ratchet’s arm. “Stay,” Sideswipe instructed with pleading optics, gently tugging Ratchet back down.

                “Are you sure?” Ratchet asked hesitantly. He felt awkward, a sensation he had never before experienced while in the twins’ company. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t seen the brothers kiss or even interface each other, but they always included him before too long. This was the most focus he had ever seen Sideswipe and Sunstreaker give one other outside of Medical when one of them were on life support.

                “Yes,” Sunstreaker said simply, grasping Ratchet’s shoulder and pulling him closer. Long golden legs slid over top Ratchet’s and tangled together while Sideswipe’s black digits traveled down and threaded between Ratchet’s red ones. “We don’t like separating for a while, but it’s nice to have someone else here too.”

                “Especially since one day, you’ll actually be between us,” Sideswipe added, squeezing Ratchet’s fingers.

                “You sound very confident about that,” Ratchet said wryly.

                Sideswipe squirmed closer, pressing his shoulder against Ratchet’s. “I am. May not be tomorrow, but one day you’ll open up. And we’ll be there. Ain’t nothing in your spark we’re not ready for, Ratch.”

                “We love you,” Sunstreaker murmured, leaning over and placing a kiss against Ratchet’s cheek.

                “I love you too,” Ratchet said faintly. “But…”

                Sunstreaker ex-vented quietly. “It’s ok. When you’re ready.”

                Unable to look either twin in the optic, Ratchet rolled over, throwing an arm over Sunstreaker’s back and snuggling close. “Thank you,” he muttered against Sideswipe’s shoulder. “For showing me. And waiting.”

                “You’re more than worth the wait,” Sideswipe mumbled back, sounding as if recharge was about to drag him down into oblivion. He squeezed Ratchet’s fingers once more and then relaxed into the berth, engine purring happily.

                A wonderful sentiment. But was Ratchet _really_ worth it?

  
~ End Chapter 1

 


End file.
